Virtual operators are now on the rise and they operate services by using virtual networks provided by infrastructure network operators.
From virtual operators' point of view, they hope to see an independent network, to perform management and maintenance and carry out service operation. However, from infrastructure network operators' point of view, they do not hope to expose details of an infrastructure physical network to virtual operators. Therefore, virtualization of a network needs to be implemented in a better manner.
Basic components of a network are links and nodes, and therefore, if a network needs to be constructed, a better method for virtualization of network nodes and links is required.
Currently, an acknowledged good method for implementing a virtual network is using an MPLS technology. A VPN itself is a virtual network by concept, and many VPNs have been deployed. What a virtual operator needs is not only virtualization of an edge service network, but construction of a virtual infrastructure network on an infrastructure physical network for operation.
Currently, a Virtual Network Operator (VNO) is limited by the following:
1. Traffic and data information of an interior node cannot be obtained, and a value-added model cannot be developed.
2. On a conventional VPN, the VNO is only allowed to see a big Pipe, but cannot control or manage an interior node.
3. A conventional technology cannot implement node and link virtualization, and cannot provide a flexible virtual network.
4. Programming is not enabled.
5. Centralized control is not supported.
For an existing network virtualization technology, a granularity of network node and link virtualization is too coarse, and therefore, a complete virtual network cannot be formed.